Mario and Luigi: Falling Leaves
by Stuffwell359
Summary: Mario and Luigi find themselves in another huge adventure. Falling through a trap is not exactly the best way to start it off, but getting attacked by Lakitus on their break isn't either. Bowser hasn't attacked in a long time, why did he decide to attack now? Of all the other times, he chose on their break. Join Mario and Luigi on their next greatest adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! Here I am again with a new story. Sorry about not uploading a story in a while, I had to take some time off you know? **

Chapter 1

Mario and Luigi are the world's most famous heroes. We join our heroes in the Mushroom Meadows, where they are taking a relaxing walk around the fields. The trees started to change color due to it being fall season. The meadow seemed peaceful for the most part, but the bros still felt on edge. The leaves on the cold, hard ground crunched as the bros' feet stepped on them. Mario found the peace somewhat relaxing, his eyes stared at ground before them. "Luigi, it feels nice to have a break from Bowser for awhile." Mario stated.

"It gives me a lot of time to recharge after our last battle with Bowser." Luigi replied.

Mario nodded, "That last battle was awful...you almost died Luigi..."

"I know, but at least you were there to protect me, right bro?" Luigi said this with a smile on his face.

Mario chuckled a little and replied,"Yeah, I will always protect you as long as you don't die too much. Haha."

Luigi gave out a laugh as well,"Hey! I don't die that much! In fact, I saw you- Mario! Look out!" Luigi pushed Mario out of the way. A red ball with spikes came flying towards the Mario bros. Mario fell to the ground, his back screamed in pain as it hit the ground hard. Luigi took the hit for Mario, the red, spiked ball threw him to the ground along with Mario.

Mario looked at his brother on the ground and said, "Luigi! Get up! We gotta run!" Mario's voice rang in Luigi's ears as he slowly got up. Luigi's legs ran on their own, following the red plumber in front of them. Red, spiked balls were flying in every direction, the bros were having trouble avoiding them all. The path of trees sermed to be reaching an end as the bros kept running from the Lakitus throwing the spinies. They were almost out, so close, when both of them fell through the ground underneath a pile of leaves. A trap was set there, a pile of leaves hiding a hole to fall through. Screams echoed from the hole. Mario & Luigi fell through a grey emptiness that lasted forever, at least to them it did. Finally, the bros reached the ground. Their landing wasn't the greatest, both of the bros landed on the ground back first. Mario was the first to assess the situation, he looked at Luigi and said, "Where are we Luigi?" He asked the green plumber who landed head first and had his head stuck in the hard ground. Mario quickly pulled him out. "You ok, Weegee?" Mario asked with concern.

Luigi wiped some dirt and grime off of his usually bright, blue overalls and replied,"From the looks of it, I think its an underground tunnel." Luigi scanned the area some more," Let's look around a little, maybe we'll find something."

"Good idea" Mario replied, already heading towards the one way path through the dark, cold tunnel.

**AN: What do you guys think? Suspense is killing you now I bet. You'll just have to wait and see what happens in the strange cave/tunnel next time. See ya!(Sorry its short, I'll make the next chapter a little bit longer)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright, here we go! Another chapter is here! Feel free to leave comments and suggestions of what you'd like to see next.**

Chapter 2

The tunnel was making Luigi nervous, with its dark walls and threatening darkness, Luigi felt as if he was being watched constantly. Luigi kept looking behind him, Mario took notice of this and said, "What are you looking for Luigi? Is there a ghost behind us?!" Mario exclaimed jokingly.

Luigi looked forward again and responded to Mario's crude comment, "No! I'm just a little paranoid, that's all. This cave is so scary and dark that I feel like something is going to get us, you know?" Luigi replied, and looked around nervously.

Mario chuckled and replied, "Luigi, relax a little, nobodies going to get us. It's just you and I down here." Mario gave Luigi a reassuring pat on the back.

"Well, alright Mario, if you say so..." Luigi felt somewhat better after Mario's words. Something still didn't feel right though, and he knew it. Walking in silence is quite boring, since there seems to be no noise around them, talking is the only sensible thing to help pass the time. Both of the bros didn't feel like talking to eachother. Luigi's ears were still trying to pinpoint any kind of sound, and Mario was simply staring off into the distance. They walked for what felt like hours, until finally the bros reached an area with three different paths. Each one had a label on top. the tunnel to the far right read "Food Palace" the one to the far right read "Creepy Mansion" and the last one in the middle read "Burning forest". All of the tunnel paths sounded extremely treacherous. Luigi looked at Mario with fear in his eyes, he stuttered as he spoke, "M-Mario...we d-don't have to g-go in t-there do we?" He asked, frightened to death.

Mario just looked at Luigi and told him, "Give me a break Weegee... obviously, we have to go through one of these tunnels to keep going forward. If you can't handle that, then you might as well go home." Mario's words struck Luigi's ears. His head started to hurt, he didn't want to go any further. He wished he were back in mushroom meadows, relaxing. He slowly turned around, and without warning, ran back the way they came. Mario expected this, so he simply grabbed the back of Luigi's blue overalls and tugged. Luigi flew backward and slammed into Mario, both of them landed onto the floor. Mario pushed Luigi off of his body, "Get up, Luigi. Let's go! You're coming with me whether you like it or not." Mario started to drag Luigi towards the nearest tunnel, he didn't even bother reading what it said. The Mario bros disappeared behind a pitch black darkness inside the tunnel path.

A quick flash of bright white light entered their eyes as the Mario bros traveled through the tunnel. In an instant, they were teleported to an unknown location. Delicious aromas overwhelmed their nostrils. Luigi was the first one to notice. He sniffed the air,"Ahhhh, that smell...it's delicious! Yet so familiar...hmmm what is it? Oh! I know! Provolone cheese...yummy." His mouth started to water profusely, drips of his saliva were already getting the yellow floor soaked. With a closer look the floor is actually made out of cheese! American to be exact. Before Mario could react, Luigi was already drunkenly walking towards the scent of the cheese.

Mario reached put his hand to call out to him, "Luigi! Wait!" Mario ran after Luigi, not even looking at the scenery around him. The swiss cheese pillars, the colby jack walls, and the american cheese floors and steps were delicious to look at. Mario tackled Luigi to snap him out of his trance. Now falling to the cheesy floor below them Luigi's mouth snagged some cheese off the floor by accident. This silenced his crave for provolone. With Luigi back to his senses, him and Mario took in the wonderful sight around them yet again. Cheese was everywhere, from the pillars towering to the cieling, from the door near the end of the room. Mario's mouth was unable to close, "Luigi...this...is...paradise! But! We have to keep moving forward. Theres a cheddar cheese door near the front. How about we eat our way through?" He chuckled at the thought of him actually eating a door made of cheese. Luigi nodded, his mouth preparing for another round of cheese. They slowly walked up the American cheese stairs, Luigi swooped low and broke off a piece of cheese on the last stair. Mario saw this and said, "Come on, Weegee, we gotta have keep our appetites empty for the door. You can save that for later." After Mario scolded him, Lugi put the chunk of cheese in his overall pocket. Finally reaching the door, they immediately began to dig in, shoving chunks of cheddar in ther mouths. They were just about halfway through now, their stomach's slowly filling up. With one more bite left, the Mario bros were stuffed. Mario burped very loudly, "Uggghh, I think my heart stopped..." He moaned then let out another small burp.

Luigi stood up from where the bros were sitting and volunteered to eat the final bite. He broke off the piece of cheese, slowly lifting it into his mouth, and quickly swallowing. "Ok...I think were *Burp!* through...excuse me...heheh..." Mario sat up and walked to the now open doorway. It had a bright white glow, you couldn't even see the next room.

"Ready to go, bro?" Mario asked, his now fat brother standing next to him.

"I think...ugggghhh, I'm just too stuffed." He replied groggily.

"Here have this new item, it's called a fast mushroom. It will increase your speed. I'll eat one too, and we'll run around like crazy and burn the weight off. Okay?" Mario stated, reaching his hand out, giving Luigi the fast mushroom.

Luigi accepted the fast mushroom, and ate it, as did Mario. There eyes grew wider and bigger, and they started to feel a burst of energy with them. Shaking and running in place, Mario and Luigi ran around the cheese room, and wihin minutes, there excess weight vanished into thin air. "Phew, that was fun, I'm exhausted." Mario said, panting heavily.

Luigi was panting as well and replied, "Yeah...it was, want to go through the door now?" Luigi asked.

Mario replied, "Let's do it." His tone very serious. Mario and Luigi headed through the glowing brightness before them, not knowing what new dangers lurked ahead.

**AN: Where do you think the next room will take them? You'll find out next time for sure :). Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it and reviews and feedback are appreciated. See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just to let you know guys, I'm creating some of my own moves for characters as the fanfic goes on. They will fit in with the atmosphere of the story. Sorry if the characters look like they can't do that move or it just doesn't fit them. As long as it goes well with the story, I'm keeping it. Also this story, is a little farfetched and completely made up, so please do not take it too seriously. Alright, with that out of the way, let's get this chapter started!**

Chapter 3

"This room is going to be a pain..." Luigi whined, looking at the immense amount of space the room before them takes up.

"There are holes everywhere!" Mario walked up to one of the holes and yelled, "Echo! _Echo...echo..._yup these are deep, better not fall in Weegee." Mario looked up at Luigi who was standing behind Mario.

"Oh trust me, Mario. I won't." He said, beaming with confidence. A door can be seen across the room. Its made out of steels and has a light grey handle. There is blue border around it. Mario and Luigi navigate around the holes to investigate the mysterious door. A huge holes stood in their path to the door.

"Really? Another hole? Great, its blocking our path, Luigi." Mario said, irritated. He walked up to the hole and peered down it like the last one. "There's nothing in this one too. Wah!" Mario yelped and flew backward. A figure jumped out the hole and landed in front of Mario. "Mouser?" Mario was surprised to see the mouse here of all places. He wore a black bandana across his muzzle and wore black shades. He was also holding a rod in his hand, with a yellow jewel on top.

Mouser's curly grey tail wiggled as he spoke, "Long time no see, plumber." He spat with disgust. "I see you still eat spaghetti for breakfast, lunch, and dinner since you haven't changed much since the last time I saw you."

Mario cringed at his comment, "Hmph. You haven't changed a bit either. Anyway, what are you doing in here?"

"I am the guardian of the Cheese Temple. I can't let you get past here." Mouser said, with confidence brewing inside of him.

"Cheese Temple? Where are we?" Mario asked.

"You're in the Food Palace, however, this is only one of the temples within it. There are three in all; cheese, meat, and vegetable. You'll have to get past the guardians of each to actually get out of the Food Palace." His comment echoed in Mario's ears.

"Three more? Man, this is going to get boring. Real fast. Luigi, let's finish this up quickly." Mario looked over to Luigi, who was listening to their conversation intently.

"Let's do it Mario!" Luigi shouted.

"Mwahaha! You plumbers are underestimating my abilities, I am far stronger than the last time we fought." Mouser said, trying to intimidate the bros.

Mario just looked at his brother, "Hahaha! I doubt it! You were easy to beat before, and you're going to be easy to beat now! Hey, Luigi? Let's give him a taste of what we can do."

"Sure thing Mario. How about Bounce Bros?" Luigi asked.

"Sounds good to me." Mario said. Luigi jumped high into the air, bounced on Mario's head, then Mario grabbed onto Luigi and spun around in mid air. Both of them finally landed on Mouser with Luigi landing on Mouser first. Mouser was flattened to the ground from the impact, but slowly returned to his normal self.

" You're going to pay for that!" The rod in his hand started to glow, and then the jewel started to shapeshift into a long, thin, yellow, rope of cheese. " See this? This little guy is my cheese whip, and guess what? You're going to eat it for lunch!" Mouser swung the whip at the Mario bros. Both of them jumped up to dodge the rope coming at them. "Arrrgh, alright, time to mix it up!" Mouser lifted his hand into the air, in a split second, two more Mousers sprouted up from the ground. The clones were made out of cheddar cheese, but they looked like they could pack a punch. "Hahaha, why don't you try three whips?" Mouser's clones created whips for themselves and all of them simultaneously flung their whips in different directions at the bros. Mario darted to the left, dodging each whip with ease. Luigi, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Two whips wrapped around his torso and arms, rendering him helpless.

Luigi squirmed, trying to break free, he started to yell for help, "Mario! Help!"

Mario turned around to see his brother trapped by the cheese whips. "Hold on, Luigi! I'm coming!" Maio said, running towards his trapped brother.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mouser ordered his clones to chase after Mario, while he tried to whip Mario. Mario saw the two clones rushing at him. He waited until they were close enough, then jumped over them. Now in mid air, Mario could see a birds eye view of his brother. All of a sudden, a whip wrapped around his leg, " Arrrgh, get off of me! Ahhhh!" Mario felt the whip pulling him down to the ground. The whole ground shook as the plumber crashed to the yellow ground before him. A huge crater formed where he hit the ground.

Mario appeared to be barely conscious. "Uggghh, shoot, he...got me." He struggled to get up, barely on his feet, Mouser didn't wait for him to collect his bearings. His whip wrapped around his arm this time and flung him out of the crater, and into the wall above the steel door behind Mouser. Mario hit the wall hard, cracks formed where he hit, and then gravity took its course, sending the plumber to the ground. After he hit the ground, Mouser slowly walked towards him. "Luigi….I'm...coming….hold...on." Mario struggled to get up once again, the enemy getting closer every second.

Luigi stopped struggling to get out of the clone's grasp. He was losing his breath with every second he wasted to get out. "Hurry….huff...huff….Mario…" Luigi felt nauseated, every part of his body failed to respond to any action he gave them. Mario stared at his brother, rage built up inside him.

"Let him go! I'm going to tear you to shreds!" Mario threatened Mouser, who just stood there, waiting for the plumber to do something. Mario literally was about to explode. His brother was fading away and he couldn't do anything about it. Mouser stood before Mario, "Such a sorry sight you are, too bad you'll never see your brother again." He aimed his yellow rod at Mario, the jewel started to glow brightly. Mario's hand started to spark, his eyes full of anger. "Goodbye Mario!" Mouser said, the rod about to shoot a projectile that could blast Mario to pieces at this range. Mario's hand lit up in flames, he got up quickly and drove his hand into Mouser. The fire on his hand exploded, making Mouser burn to a crisp and fly away into the air. The fire on Mario's hand died out, "I can't believe my firebrand would save me like that...Luigi!" Mario rushed over to the now unconscious plumber. He used his firebrand to burn the whips entwining Luigi. Luigi fell to the ground, but Mario had to take care of Mouser's clones. He quickly shot two fireballs at them, making them disappear in an instant. Mario then picked Luigi's head up off the ground. His body lying there, limp and lifeless, sent a chill down Mario's spine. "Luigi! Luigi!" He yelled, while shaking his body.

"Cough...cough...Mario? I'm sorry..." Luigi whispered.

"Its alright Luigi, here I'll pick you up…" Mario said, and picked Luigi up and threw him over his shoulder. "I'm gonna head through the door Weegee, ok?"

"Alright…." Luigi whispered back. Mario walked over to the steel door. He lifted his hand onto the door handle and turned it. This released a huge amount of cold air, Mario realized this and quickly went in and slammed the door shut.

**AN: Where do you think the door leads to? Did you really think I was going to make Luigi die on the third chapter? Lol , no. Anyway see you guys next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I would like to thank everyone for the awesome and positive reviews. *Day Dreamer201*- I did the cheese theme because it went with the whole food palace theme, and I like how I was able to put in Mouser as the guardian. If the cheese theme were based off of mario kart super circuit's cheese land, I would've had the boss be a giant cheese yoshi sphinx head lolz. *Magikoopa981*- Thanks for the review :) I am trying to make sure my narrative is better because if you read my Wario's Awakening story, my first fanfic, the narrative is awful. So hopefully this time around it will be better. I won't be able to give a shoutout to ALL my reviews, but I will try to answer any questions or concerns you have. Anyway, BACK TO ADVENTURE! **

Chapter 4

The hair on Mario's mustache already froze because of the intense coldness of the new area they were in. Mario crossed his arms, "Its freezing in here!" He said with a shiver traveling down his spine. "What's up with all the meat? Does Bowser really eat this much?" He looked around the room, huge pieces of meat were hanging above the ceiling. They were juicy looking T-bones, unfortunately raw and unedible. Other than that, the meat was unusually large, as if it was for some sort of beast. The room held containers of vanilla and chocolate ice cream-giant size.

Luigi looked around the room, "I'm surprised I haven't turned into a popsicle yet." He said as he walked around the room with Mario, there eyes meeting with every nook and cranny of the freezer. There were three doors; one on the left, right, and one in the north of the room. The one in the north required two keys to go through, so the Mario bros decided to take the door on the left. The room had large icicles on the ground, with a small icy platform in the back of the room. Luigi saw something sparkle on the platform, "Mario! Is that a key?" His eyes focused on the small blue key.

Mario put his hand under his chin and said, "It looks like a key to the door up front. How about iI swing you over there? You know, swing bros?" He said, moving towards Luigi and sticking his hands out in front of him.

Luigi reluctantly moved closer and grabbed Mario's hands, "You'd better not throw me into the wall, Mario." His face looked serious.

Mario, annoyed, replied, "Ok...ok...its not like it's going to happen again...geez. Trust me a little ok?" With that being said, Mario began to whirl Luigi around. Faster and faster, Mario finally released Luigi into the air. He flew like a rocket towards the icy platform ahead.

Landing on the platform perfectly, Luigi made his way over to the key and picked it up from the cold ice. "The key is really cold, I'm going to put it in my pocket so I don't freeze my hands off…"

"Luigi! Come on back! Get the key and let's go!" Mario shouted.

"_Sheesh, could you yell any louder Mario?_" Luigi thought, giving Mario a look of disgust. He looked around, there was no way he could jump that far. "_How in the Mushroom Kingdom am I going to get back_? _Hang on a minute, there's some glass on top of these icicles, I wonder if it's a path_?" Luigi put his thoughts away and carefully stepped on the glass. It supported his weight. "_Phew, I thought it would crack._" He thought as he kept walking across the glass path. The glass was reflecting the very little light in the room. The ice on the walls glowed and sparkled, leaving long strands of light across the room. Luigi was almost there to the other side.

"Come on, Weegee! It's time to stop being the amazing Goombini and quit levitating across the icicles!" Mario yelled towards Luigi who was still carefully making his way across. Luigi broke out of his concentration and looked up towards Mario, "I'm not a magician Mario! This is a glass path that leads to the other side of the- woah!" Luigi said, nearly slipping off the path, his arms waving wildly in circles to keep his balance in check. Luigi barely kept his balance after he was able to get his foot back on the path. "D-don't distract me Mario! I could lose a life here!" He shouted towards the now closer red plumber.

"I could lose a life here…" Mario mumbled, mocking Luigi's last sentence. "Who cares Luigi! Hurry up! I'm freezing!"

"Ok! Gosh, you're so selfish!" Luigi yelled back, quickly making his way to the end of the path. Now back on solid ice, the bros made there way out of the room and ran over to the door on the left. "I hope there is another key in there!" Luigi said while running out of breath. They finally reached the door and opened it. Surprise. A huge swarm of buzzy beetles met the bros eyes. There were all different kinds; spikey, flying, and ground. "M-Mario….Let's get outta here!" Luigi shrieked, running for the exit. Mario didn't even move, his cowardly brother ran outside leaving Mario to pick up the slack.

"Unlike my brother, I'm not afraid of a fight, and especially not you guys." Mario ran towards the swarm, he slid across the ice, hitting at least a dozen of the ground ones along the way. He reached the end of the room and picked up one of the buzzy beetles. "Time for some bowling!" Mario said, chucking the enemy at its other allies. One by one, they all kept getting knocked down by their own ally. The enemy skidded into the wall and ricocheted hitting one last enemy before slowing to a stop. "Now that's what I call a strike! Hahaha! Luigi is missing out!" Mario jumped forward and landed on a red parabeetle, and then several more in a row until they were turned into ground ones. Finally for the finishing strike, Mario took out his hammer, and got ready to pound it against the ground to create a shockwave. Mario's hammer swung back, ready to plummet towards the ice. Just then, a green missile rocketed past Mario, nearly making him spin at least 100 times. The missile demolished the row of ground beetles, leaving the room empty, but with a chest that appeared moments later. Mario finally regained control of his spinning body and looked to see what happened. Luigi decided to join the brawl and landed his finishing blow. "Luigi! Those were mine!" Mario yelled.

Luigi just turned around and replied, "Hey, I gotta have some the action too right?" A smirk formed on his face.

Mario put on a sad face and began to pout all the way outside of the room. "Mario! Really? Way to act like a baby for the readers! Yeah! I mean you who's sitting in front of their computer reading this. Mario's being ridiculous right?" Luigi said, looking up towards the ceiling. He then walked over to the chest, opened it, and grabbed the last key. After that, he walked out of the room and met up with his brother in front of the locked door. "Alright Mario, I got the keys. When we go into that room, no matter what we face or what the circumstances are; I'll let you get the final blow ok?"

Mario smiled at him, his face of frustration and anger almost completely gone from his face, "Thanks Luigi, you're the best brother ever." Mario walked over to him and gave a nice warm friendly hug. The hug lasted for a few seconds, but felt like hours. Once Luigi broke the hug, he turned to the door and inserted the two keys into the keyholes(no sexual pun intended). The door opened by itself, a white eerie mist floated out of the black abyss the door instills. "Ready to go, Luigi?"

"Ready than I'll ever be Mario." Luigi replied, with a determined expression on his face.

"Alright then, Letsa Go!" Mario yelled.

"Oke Doke!" Luigi shouted afterwards.

**AN: What do you think the boss is going to be? If there is one, I mean. Once again, I can't thank everyone enough for the wonderful reviews :) I thought this story would go unnoticed for 90 days XD. I am thinking of starting a new one shot mini series. It will feature one nintendo character's adventures. If I don't update in a little while for this story, then I am working on the mini series. I am going to switch off between the mini series and this story so make sure to check out both. Now that this chapter is finished, I am going to work on the mini series. I really hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope you enjoy my future works as well. See ya! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Welcome back to another chapter of the story where Mario and Luigi were about to face whatever is in that door. Let's get this party started!**

Chapter 5

Mario and Luigi walked through the entrance, anticipating the worst of all things inside. Once they entered the room, Luigi nearly slipped because the floor was made of ice. Both of them were shocked to see a giant freezie in the center on the room. "M-mario...do you see that?" Luigi asked, his legs shook with fear.

Mario still looked at the giant before them, "I don't know Luigi, I don't see a giant freezie AT all..." He replied sarcastically.

Luigi gave Mario a look, "Listen Mario, now's not the time to be kidding around, we have to take this thing out." Luigi said, the fear started to go away as courage took over. Both of them prepared to fight the giant freezie. "Let's go, Mario!" Luigi charged at the freezie, but it just slipped away to the left. The freezie hit the wall and bounced back, the result ended in Luigi getting knocked off his feet by the Freezie. "Mario! Ahhhh!" He yelped when he flew in the air and slid across the cold hard ice. "My butt…." He whimpered in pain, and scratched his bottom.

The freezie stopped at the center of the room again and spoke, "Who are you? Why are you here?" he asked. Mario and Luigi both looked at each other in awe, they have never seen a freezie talk to them before.

Mario spoke first, " We are the Mario bros. We have come here to find the guardian of the meat temple and to get the heck outta here."

Luigi nodded in agreement and said, "Well said bro."

"You are looking at the guardian of the meat temple. If you want to get out of here, you are going to have to face me." The freezie's voice bellowed throughout the room.

"I kinda figured we were going to face you anyway…" Mario sighed and prepared to fight yet again. "Luigi, let's melt this hothead."

"You got it, bro." Luigi stood next to Mario with his hammer ready. Mario prepared a fireball and threw it above Luigi. Luigi then whacked the fireball with his hammer at the freezie, who simply glided across the ice, avoiding the fireball. The fireball melted a hole in the ice where the freezie was once standing on. "Fire another one Mario, actually, give me all that you can dish out. Now." Luigi ordered his older brother. Mario threw several fireballs into the air, each one slammed into Luigi's hammer and launched toward the freezie. The freezie dodged all of them with the same way he dodged the first.

Mario stomped the ground in frustration, " What is with this guy? Seriously, he dodge all of my fireballs. Now what Luigi?" Mario looked at his younger brother, hoping for answers.

"I have an idea Mario, call please." Luigi pleaded to Mario, who was already pulling out his mushroom phone. He started to dial the professor's phone number and then the phone rang a few times. A familiar voice picked up entered the speaker.

"Hello, boys, did ya need something?" He asked Mario.

"Yeah, ummm professor, could you send in Stuffwell for us?" Mario asked as politely as possible.

"Sure thing, sonny, hold on just a moment. I'll use my location pinpointer 5000 to find you, then I'll send good ol' Stuffwell over." He said with a smile. In just a few moments, the earth shook. The ice on the ground ruptured and a huge hole popped out. The hole had a red and yellow swirl design to it. A white beam came out all of a sudden, the Mario bros took a few steps back. An all too familiar suitcase materialized from the beam and landed right in front of the Mario bros.

"Hello again, Mario bros. I believe you needed some assistance?" Stuffwell asked.

"Yeah, we need F.L.U.D.D, so if you can get it for us, that would be great." Mario pleaded with the technologically advance suitcase.

Stuffwell opened himself up, " Go ahead and search."

"Passports. No. An extra cap. No. Magnifying glass. No. Where is it Stuffwell?" Mario asked.

"Look in the key items section and press the A button to look through it." Stuffwell informed.

"I know how to look through the key items section Stuffwell!" Mario said, his voice rising in pitch. "Found it!" Mario grabbed the contraption, but felt something slam on his back. "Ahhhh!" He screamed.

"This is what you get for yelling at me." Stuffwell said with a smirk.

Mario kicked and screamed, "Get me outta here Stuffwell! I'm trying to face a boss here!" Mario screamed. Finally, Stuffwell let him out. Mario came out with F.L.U.D.D, as well as a few bruises and scratches. "Thank you Stuffwell, now get out of here!" Mario yelled at the poor suitcase. Stuffwell didn't even say goodbye and left without hesitation. The portal from the ground closed up. "Alright Weegee, let's go. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Luigi was cracking up with laughter from Mario getting trapped inside Stuffwell, "I'm sorry Mario, that was too funny, and yeah I know your plan. Let's get this over with."

Mario aimed F.L.U.D.D at the freezie. The freezie surprisingly stayed put throughout the whole thing, as if it was shocked or something. Mario sprayed at least a gallon of water at the freezie, which didn't do much because the water on contact the ice monster. "Well this didn't go as well as I planned." Mario said, taking off 's invention and setting aside. "Hey Luigi! Thunder bros!" Mario called out to his brother, who nodded his head up and down. Luigi charged up his thunderhand and jumped over Mario, then Mario pounded Luigi into the ground with his hammer. After that, Luigi traveled underneath the freezie and popped up from the ground. This sent a huge volt of electricity through the freezie, causing him to shatter.

Luigi looked at Mario, "Haha, that was easy!" He gave Mario a bright smile and laughed. There was a huge flash of light and the Mario bros were transported to the next temple. The vegetable temple.

**AN: Well, thats chapter 5 in a nutshell. Just a quick boss fight. Make sure to check my new mini series Wario's Adventures. I am going to add another one soon, then add another chapter of this too. So stay tuned :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Welcome everyone to another fantastic chapter of M&L: FL, where the mario bros are heading to the dreaded vegetable temple. What perilous traps lie ahead for them? Well that's up for your eyes to read the story for you :P**

Chapter 6

Long dark green leaves surrounded the Mario bros. Luigi actually jumped up and took a bite out of one of the leaves. He chewed for a few seconds and swallowed with an expression of disgust on his face. "What's wrong?" Mario asked, now concerned. Luigi looked yellow, his cheeks puffed up like a cheep cheep and then the worst of all things happened. Yes, that awful thing. A horrendous long stream of yellow chunky fluid bursted out of Luigi's mouth.

Luigi had his hands on his knees and was bent down, "Ugggh, that was the most awful thing I ever put in my mouth." Luigi said, he felt another puke fest coming on.

Mario stood behind Luigi and patted his back several times. "Don't worry Luigi, it's ok. What do you think that was anyway?" He asked, curiosity got the best of him.

"It was...it was..." Luigi could barely finish his sentence.

"Yes? Yes?" Mario interrupted.

"It was...spinach..." Luigi mumbled the last word like it was one of the seven bad words a plumber should never say.

"Spinach...everywhere. This is my worst nightmare. Where's the pasta?!" Mario said and frantically searched for pasta.

Luigi stopped Mario in his path. "Calm down! We'll get pasta soon. Right now, let's try and enjoy some nice, healthy, vegetables."

"Nooooo!" Mario screamed and ran ahead, skipping past the broccoli bushes that stood in his path. Luigi ran after him, and brushed up against the broccoli bushes to chase after Mario. Luigi saw a huge ancient temple behind the bushes. It's grey dark cement features felt odd inside a deep veggie jungle such as this one. Mario ran inside, not even bothered by its creepy appearance. Luigi watched as Mario ran into the building, "Wow, I've seen Mario run so fast in my life." Luigi mused. He then quickly followed Mario into the temple. Now inside, Mario stopped to look at the odd scenery around him. Luigi came in and saw that Mario finally stopped. "Finally, you stopped running..." Luigi said, relieved that Mario was ok.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I hate broccoli..." Mario replied, and stuck out his tongue, "Gross."

Luigi's eyes drifted all over the place, "I guess this place were in is some sort of ancient temple right?" He asked. Mario didn't respond, in fact, he completely ignored Luigi and went off to explore the temple. "H-hey! Wait up Mario!" He cried out, running over to him. "Where are we going?"

"Up those stairs over there." Mario replied, and pointed to an old flight of stone stairs leading up to the second floor. There feet echoed as both of them took each step up the stairs. The second floor was a simple grey hallway that extended around the whole temple except the front. There were doors every 10 steps or so. Mario and Luigi walked around the whole second floor, then they tried the first door on the left. The room was covered in mushrooms from wall to wall. Red, green, blue, yellow, and purple. There were so many mushrooms big and small of so many different colors. "Wow!.." The Mario bros said in unison. Mario and Luigi took a step on a small red mushroom, and almost immediately launched into the air. He hit dozens of other mushrooms and kept bouncing. "L-Luigi….help….me!" Mario had to speak every time he bounced to another mushroom.

Luigi took a step forward, "I'm coming Mario! Hold on!" He said and stepped on a mushroom, which sent him bouncing alongside Mario.

"Wait!...weegee!" Mario called out to Luigi, but was too late. Him and Mario were now bouncing around helplessly. "Luigi…..look...in...the...center...of...the...room." Mario called to his bouncing brother. Luigi looked over when he had a chance. A giant purple mushroom stood out in the middle of the room. The purple mushroom looked way different than the others.

"Don't...worry...I got...it!" Luigi yelled and used his green missile in between bounces to shoot over to the purple mushroom. He jumped on it, and a blast of dusty purple smog came out. It spread all around the room, the purple smog invading their nostrils.

"What...is...this?" Mario asked, the smell of the purple smog was intoxicating. All of a sudden, Mario felt dizzy and lightheaded. His vision became blurry and everything started to twist around. One by one, the mushrooms disappeared, except for the purple one in the middle. Mario felt the ground slam into his stomach as he plummeted to the floor. Luigi soon felt the same way as Mario and fell to the floor. Mario's head spun around and around, he couldn't control it. Luigi's eyesight blurred to the point of him having no idea where he was. Then the purple mushroom rose up, and with it came two thin skinny legs. The purple mushroom flew off and left behind a tall lanky man in purple. He laughed maniacally and walked towards the bros. Both of them saw this and blacked out.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter guys, I had a little bit of writers block and thought this was a good place to stop. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying my new mini series. I'm going to be uploading another one very soon :) Oh, and thank you all for the reviews I really appreciate all of them. Other than my own motivation, those reviews are what keep my story going. By the way, just so everyone knows, there might be a small amount of torture in the next chapter. It won't be too gruesome I promise but, it will probably be agonizing. If you don't want torture in the next chapter, send me a PM before I start the chapter because I am going to be working on the mini series after this chapter goes up. Alright I guess that's it for now, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Alright guys, I've decided to put a little bit of torture in this chapter. So...I hope you don't hate me for it. Well, here we go...don't get squeamish on me.**

Chapter 7

Waluigi took the unconscious bodies to the lower level of the ancient temple. Having both bodies on his shoulders proved to be tough for his frail body. He went through this open room full of stone with nothing but two wooden chairs with straps on them in it. Waluigi set both of them into the chairs and strapped them in. He then grabbed a wooden desk from another room adjacent to the other, and dragged it into the room with the chairs. He put many different tools on it, including one that looked like a tennis racket. The time to wait has begun, Waluigi sat down on the cold stone ground and waited for at least one of them to wake up. Mario's eyes fluttered vigorously. He slowly began to realize what happened to him and his surroundings. "Where am I now? Why is Waluigi here?" He asked himself. He tryed move his hands, but they didn't budge. "Hey! I'm strapped into this chair! What the heck is going?" Mario struggled to get out, but it was useless. He was stuck.

Luigi awoke from his induced slumber moments later. "Mario! Oh, it was just a dream…" He chuckled and sighed from relief, "Hold on, why can't I move?!" Luigi struggled to break free from his restraints but after a brief period, he gave up.

Mario stared at his helpless brother, "Luigi, keep your voice down, Waluigi might hear us…" He quietly whispered to Luigi. Waluigi Wriggled around in his sleep, he slowly slumped down on his side. The hard cement scratched against his purple clothes. Waluigi, now lying on his side, moved his legs and arms out. His mouth let out a yawn as he stretched his arms and legs. Eyes now open, he scanned the area to find that his prisoners were wide awake and well aware of what has happened to them.

"I hope you're ready for the worst time of your lives...hehehe." Waluigi said and stood up. He slowly walked over to the wooden table and picked a large tool, it looked like a tennis racket. "So...which one of you wants to go first?" He asked, and swung the tennis racket several times slowly towards the palm of his hand.

"Why are you here?" Mario shouted.

"Bowser sent me to dispose of the trash." Waluigi replied, now even closer to Mario.

"You're working with Bowser now?! I thought you and Wario were partners..." Mario asked.

"We were, until I decided he wasn't good enough, so I joined Bowser's ranks." Waluigi said confidently. "Enough talk, time to get this over with." Waluigi raised the racket into the air, Mario's eyes cringed and prepared for the worst.

Luigi watched in horror as his brother was repeatedly hit with the racket several times across his face. "Noooo! Mario! You...you...monster!" Luigi screamed, his body struggled to get free from the restraints but still was no match for them. Waluigi finished beating Mario, Mario's face was bruised and covered in blood.

Waluigi turned over to Luigi, "Your turn, eyeballs..." Waluigi whispered towards the green plumber and walked over to him. Mario used his firebrand to slowly burn his restraints. Waluigi took his racket and raised it into the air, the racket swooshed down and down and was an inch away from Luigi's face. A fireball hit Waluigi's cap and set it ablaze. Waluigi dropped his racket and danced around patting his cap. Mario dashed out of his chair and jumpkicked Waluigi in the gut, which made him fly into the stone wall. Mario used this time to burn Luigi's restraints and run. Mario and Luigi ran up a stairwell in between the two rooms. They reached the top and realized the room they were in was the entrance to the temple. Waluigi appeared right behind them. "You're not getting away that easy. Oh, Petey Piranha!..." Waluigi cooed. A huge plant like beast flew above the Mario bros. It landed on the ground in front of them and gave out a loud screeching roar. "Hahaha! Have fun!" Waluigi said and ran back down the stairs. Mario and Luigi both got into a fighting stance.

"Great...now we gotta deal with these giant plant…" Mario said and rolled his eyes.

"Just focus and fight Mario, that's all there is to this guy. Remember his weak point?" Luigi asked.

"How can I forget?" Mario chuckled and pointed to the piranhas belly button. Petey Piranha opened its mouth really wide, and inhaled deeply. "Look out, Luigi!" Mario yelled and pushed Luigi out of the way. Petey's mouth gushed out a large amount of red and white paint all over Mario. "Yuck! It's like Super Mario Sunshine all over again…" Mario rolled his eyes yet again. "TIme to pull out F.L.U.D.D again…" Mario said and groaned. "This is too much work…" Mario sighed and finally pulled out F.L.U.D.D. "Alright Petey its time to eatey this...this...watery? I suck at rhymes…" Mario shot gallons of water into Petey's mouth and soon she became too full. She then toppled over and squirmed around. Mario took this chance and ground pounded on its belly. Water squirted everywhere out of its mouth. Petey then threw up more disgusting paint again, this time even more. Now there were these gooey clear globs sliding all over the paint, which makes everything treacherous for Mario. "Luigi! You're out of this paint mess! Do something!" Mario yelled to his green clothed brother.

"Ok!" Luigi shouted.

"Here! Take F.L.U.D.D!" Mario tossed 's most precious invention over to Luigi. He caught with ease.

"Thanks Mario!" Luigi yelled back. "Ok...how do I use this thing…" Luigi whispered as he put the contraption on his back. "Ready...FIre!" Luigi shot a huge blast of water at Petey. Unfortunately Luigi fell backwards from the force of the shot. That one shot of water barely made it into Petey's mouth and she gulped it down. He belly became extremely bloated and she fell down yet again. Luigi ground pounded her belly button again. She spewed out water, and slowly turned into a glob of paint on the floor. "W-wow...I did it...Mario...I did it! CHeck it out! I did-oof!" Luigi shouted and yelled to Mario,but was hit in the head by some falling debris that decided to pop out of nowhere. "I'm...ok...sorta…" He whined, and failed to get back up with the contraption still on his back.

Maio sighed at Luigi's stupidity, "At least we're done here…" Mario sighed again, but this time, with relief. A black hole appeared in the middle of the room. It started to grow, bigger and bigger.

"What is that?" Mario said, and pointed to the large black ball in the middle of the room. Before the bros could react the ball quickly engulfed the bros in a huge burst and then disappeared into thin air. "Luigi!" Mario called.

"Mario!" Luigi called back. The darkness encased them. They felt themselves being broken apart and being put back together again. Almost as if they were warping to somewhere.

**AN: Alright that ends ch.7. See? It wasn't too bad right? *Looks around and sees piles of barf and vomit everywhere* Ok….so I was wrong…*Slowly backs away…" Sorry...I uhhhh gotta go do something now...yeah, I gotta work on the next Wario's Adventure. So yeah, bye. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Welcome aboard the S.S M&L:FL where we will be taking you on a beautiful cruise. This is going to be a cruize of adventure and hopefully the suspense doesn't kill you. Enjoy your stay. MWAHAHAHA! (Oh yeah I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. Petey Piranha was the Guardian of the veggie temple. It can't talk sooooo I couldn't really tell you.)**

Chapter 8

The black hole sent Mario and Luigi back into the place they started. The tunnel with three paths. "We're back here again?!" Mario yelled in frustration. "After all we went through, we still have two more places to go through?"

Luigi stared at Mario, and then the two other paths."Mario, maybe we don't have to beat the other places." He suggested.

"You mean….glitch the system. Bowser's traps are specific. He makes us complete every level then were free." Mario looked over to the entrance from which they came from. "But, if we go back the way we came in, maybe we can get past the trap barrier." Mario questioned and headed back to the landing spot.

"Wait for me Mario!" Luigi shouted and ran after Mario. It wasn't long until they reached the spot that they fell from. Mario looked up and saw little holes between the leaves that covered the entrance. Trails of light shone through each one of them.

"Mario turned toward Luigi, "The entrance was covered in a hurry, if we hit it with enough force, it should break." Mario informed Luigi.

"Climb up on my hands. I'll boost you up there." Luigi said as he laid his cupped hands in front of him. Mario took the offer without hesitation. His brown boot landed on Luigi's hands, in a split second he flew upwards in the air. Mario held his fist above him and felt the leaves break. He broke through the barrier and landed on the ground. Luigi jumped really high and met Mario on the ground as well. Leaves crunched as the Mario bros landed on the ground. "Do you recognize this place Mario?" Luigi asked while he crunched leaves under his feet. Mario was about to respond, but was met with a spike covered red ball in his face. He stepped back a few paces and looked up to find lakitus firing a dozen of the spike covered balls at the bros. "I do remember this Weegee, we were just here, it's like….time froze while we were gone." Mario said, unfocused on the impending doom above him.

Luigi cringed at the flying objects falling towards them, "Think later! We gotta move!" Luigi yelled and shoved Mario who regained sense of his surroundings. Mario began to run alongside Luigi. They darted right and left. They managed to dodge a few of the spiked balls but more and more were coming fast. Mario shot fireballs at the lakitus, his fireballs hit them dead on. Coins exploded from their remains. The Mario bros pressed forward. They both decided to take a break from running and stood in Mushroom Meadows for a moment to catch their breath. They both breathed heavily and held their hands on their knees. The trees started to rustle. The sound of leaves shook the Mario bros out of their exhausted state. Goombas and Koopa Troopas fell from the trees. They were riding the falling leaves and were headed towards Mario and Luigi. "When will this end…?" Mario asked, and began to shoot more fireballs at the foes. Luigi shot thunderballs as well, to aid Mario in taking out the persistent pests. In just a few seconds, Bowser's baddies were taken out. A figure fell from the sky and landed on the ground. Guess who? Yeah it was probably one of the easiest guesses in the world. That's right, readers, you guessed it. A giant Goomba landed on the ground. Its fangs were huge, as was the rest of its body. Another figure fell right on top of him, this impact squished the Goomba to twice its size on the ground. It then exploded into one huge coin worth one hundred coins. Luigi quickly scrambled up to the large coin, touched it, and ran back towards Mario. The figure that flattened the Goomba was no other than Bowser himself. Bowser roared, his roar echoed throughout Mushroom Meadows. The leaves on the trees fell from his powerful roar alone. "Here we go again…: Mario complained.

"Yet another fight with Bowser…." Luigi complained as well. They both dashed at Bowser. Mario jumped high into the air, with his fist raised. The leaves on the trees still fell. They weaved in and out, swiftly cutting through the air. The leaves touched the ground, Mario's fist made contact with Bowser's snout, and Luigi skidded to a stop and ran away from the battle scene.

**AN: Well, I decided to skip the whole fight scene with Bowser. I found that there was no way I could make it original or funny, so i just left it out. I hope you enjoyed this entire fanfic, and for my next one, I'm hoping to make it past the 10 chapter mark. If you guys wanted to see Mario & Luigi go through the haunted house and burning forest, then I guess I could make them as separate entries. For now, Mario and Luigi will be skipping that XD. Anyway, tell me what you thought of this story. It would be great to hear feedback from some of my fellow fans and readers :)**


End file.
